Fulton Street (New York City Subway)
Fulton Street–Broadway–Nassau is a New York City Subway station complex shared by the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line, the IRT Lexington Avenue Line, the BMT Nassau Street Line and the IND Eighth Avenue Line. It consists of four originally separate stations, three of which cross Fulton Street at William Street, Nassau Street, and Broadway respectively. The Eighth Avenue Line station is underneath Fulton Street, between Broadway and Nassau Streets. The complex is served by: * , and trains at all times * , and trains at all times except late nights * trains weekdays and weekday late nights * trains rush hours * trains rush hours in the peak direction. Since 2005, the whole complex has been under construction as part of the project. Platform and wall tiles are being replaced, entrances are being refurbished, and the complex is being made ADA-compliant. IRT Broadway – Seventh Avenue Line Platform Fulton Street on the IRT Broadway–Seventh Avenue Line has two tracks and one island platform. The station has two mezzanines, separated at Fulton Street. The full-time entrance is to the south mezzanine, at the southeast corner of Fulton and William Streets. There are also part-time entrances mid-block on William Street, and through an office building on John Street. The north mezzanine is open part-time, with an entrance through an office building on the northeast corner of Fulton and William Streets. Like Wall Street, the next station south, there is a narrow island platform and a number of comparatively narrow staircases up to the mezzanine level. IRT Lexington Avenue Line Platforms Fulton Street on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line has two tracks and two side platforms. The station, which is now a registered New York City Landmark, features a mosaic of the steamboat built by . The southbound platforms incorporate an ornate entrance to the building at 195 Broadway, which features fluted columns, engraved metal signs, ornate railings, and blacked out store windows. This is the northernmost two-track station on the Lexington Avenue Line. North of the station, the tracks provide express service, with local tracks added starting at the next station, Brooklyn Bridge–City Hall. BMT Nassau Street Line Platforms ' Fulton Street' on the BMT Nassau Street Line has two tracks and two side platforms, with downtown trains on the upper level and uptown trains on the lower level due to the narrowness of Nassau Street. The entrance for uptown trains is on the west side of Nassau Street, and the entrance for downtown trains is on the east side of Nassau Street. It is possible to cross between the uptown and downtown sides via the IND Broadway–Nassau Street platform, which passes underneath both levels of this station. Exits are to Nassau Street and Fulton Street. There is a south exit to John Street that is open only during rush hours and a sealed north end exit to Ann Street and passageway to Beekman Street and to the far north. This passageway was out of system and more than one block long. Both this station and Broad Street are normally closed on weekends, when the train terminates at the next station north, Chambers Street. However, due to the line's proximity to the IRT Lexington Avenue Line, passengers can connect to the and trains at Brooklyn Bridge for service south of Chambers Street while Fulton and Broad Streets are closed on weekends, since they are both in walking distance. IND Eighth Avenue Line Platform Broadway–Nassau Street on the IND Eighth Avenue Line has two tracks and one island platform. The station is located approximately sixty feet below ground level. Similar to other stations near it, Broadway–Nassau Street utilizes a tube station design because of its depth. The tile on this station is coloured purple, with wall tiles alternating "BWAY" and "NASSAU." There are two sets of artwork here. One was made in 2000 by Fred Dana Marshand and is called Marine Grill Murals, 1913 and the other was made in 1987 by Nancy Holt and is called Astral Grating. Bus connections * * * * External links * * * * *Station Reporter — Broadway Nassau/Fulton Street Complex Category:New York City Subway stations